


A Sugar Glider and Two Pandas

by GayCoonie



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Folklore, Furry, Gay, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, No Smut, Pandas, Red Panda, Shapeshifting, Subtle Romance, fable, giant panda - Freeform, no yiff, subtle, sugar_glider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCoonie/pseuds/GayCoonie
Summary: Sugar Glider is being bullied by Giant Panda. His mate, Red Panda helps him stand up to the bully. Written in grade 11 as an assignment to write a story inspired by Native American folklore. I've grown quite a bit as a writer since then, but I still think it's worth sharing. Red Panda and Sugar Glider are meant to be a gay couple, though it's subtle as I lacked confidence at that time





	A Sugar Glider and Two Pandas

In the jungles of Asia, there once lived a Sugar Glider. His family had went on holiday from Australia one year and decided to stay. The other animals liked to pick on Sugar Glider. They made fun of him because he was very small and a foreigner. The worst of them all was Giant Panda. “Go home to the Outback, you little pipsqueak,” was a common insult.

Sugar Glider was too afraid to stand up for himself, but lucky for him, Somebody had his back.. 

“Leave him alone!” exclaimed Red Panda, “You are just a big bully.”

“Shut up,”  responded Giant Panda, “We all know that I am the true panda; you are just a red imposter. All you ever do is defend your mate. He should stand up for himself.”

“You are a great many times his size; you’d be scared too. Plus, you are being very mean, picking on him just because he is different,” explained Red Panda.

“Thank you for your help, but I don’t think it’ll do any good,” lamented Sugar Glider, “He will just pick on those that he sees as inferior to himself unless something big happens.”

They went off to their home to relax and try to forget about the bully. When they got up in the morning, a plan was brewing. Sugar Glider knew the Red Panda had the ability to transform into other creatures. He saw a way that it could be used to his advantage.

“Hey love, I have an idea of how to teach Giant Panda a lesson. You should try to transform into another giant panda and become his friend, then we can trick him,” explained Sugar Glider.

Red Panda liked that idea and decided to try it. He transformed into a giant panda and went to talk to Giant Panda, while he was doing this, Sugar Glider hid up in a tree.

“Hi, I am another giant panda like yourself. I’ve heard that you have a problem with a little nuisance and his red panda mate. I’d like to help you make their lives miserable,” said Red Panda.  

“I can tell it is you, Red Panda, because your ears are too small and orange,” responded Giant Panda, “I bet your little mate is hiding somewhere near here too.” With that, he lunged at the tree that Sugar Glider was hiding in. 

Sugar Glider had nowhere to go, so he grabbed hold of a leaf and jumped out of the tree. He was able to glide slowly down and land softly. To this day, sugar gliders have the ability to glide.

Sugar Glider and Red Panda ran back to their home and comforted each other. They decided to try again the next day.

When morning came, they set off to Giant Panda again. Sugar Glider decided to stay further back and wait for a signal by Red Panda.

“Hello Giant Panda,” started Red Panda when he saw Giant Panda, “I have heard that you’re having problems with a little pipsqueak and also imposters. I could be of help.”

Giant Panda was convinced this time and was about to accept Red Panda’s offer when he saw something on the rear of Red Panda. “What is that on your back, ‘giant panda’? That tail is much too long and red for one of our kind.”

With this, Red Panda decided that it was time to get away. He started running, but he wasn’t fast enough. Giant Panda brought down his paw and scratched Red Panda’s tail. Each claw mark turned into a darker stripe, a trait which red pandas still carry.

On the day after that Sugar Glider and Red Panda decided to try again. They had a feeling that they would be successful this time. The plan was the same, but Red Panda made sure to check his reflection in the lake thoroughly to make sure that the transformation was perfect.

“How are you?” started Red Panda in much the same fashion as before, “I’ve heard that you’ve been having a lot of trouble lately. I hope to help you deal with it.”

Giant Panda carefully checked for anything off about the visitor, but could see nothing wrong. “I accept your offer. Let’s go and torment the little pest that Red Panda loves so much.”

“Sounds like fun,” responded Red Panda convincingly as he signaled for Sugar Glider to go on ahead. 

When they got to the main clearing, Red Panda saw Sugar Glider first. “There that little pain is, let’s get him.” He started towards Sugar Glider.

Giant Panda started following, but all of a sudden, he started to be held back by Red Panda. “What are you doing,” questioned Giant Panda, “and why is Sugar Glider not scared? What is going on?.”

Red Panda face turned into a grin.

“I knew it!” exclaimed Giant Panda. “You are actually red panda, and this was all just a scheme to protect your little mate.”

“Not quite,” responded Red Panda, “It was all his idea.” As he said this, he grabbed hold of Giant Panda and prevented him from running away. “My ‘little mate’ is actually a very powerful sorcerer.”

With that, Sugar Glider started speaking with a power that shocked Giant Panda. “You have been very mean and cruel. You pick on those that you perceive of as less than yourself, and even resort to violence. For that, I am cursing you to become much smaller, even than me, until you can learn humility. All of your descendants are also sentenced to being born extremely small, so they can learn humility as they grow.”

“Yeah right,” said Giant Panda arrogantly, even as he was getting smaller by the moment. 

To this day, when giant pandas are born they are very small. 

This just goes to show that you should not underestimate those smaller than you and that bullying can turn back around on you.


End file.
